JP2012-106673A discloses an adjusting device of an electric power steering device for adjusting an output characteristic of a sensor circuit of a torque sensor to bring a steering force closer to an ideal value in accordance with a deviation amount calculated on the basis of a difference between the steering force measured by a steering force meter and the ideal value set in advance.